Scott and Jean's Unwanted Guest (FANFICTION EXCLUSIVE)
by Morgan64
Summary: Scott and Jean have a romantic night together, but it is called short when their worst enemy breaks into the X Mansion and tries to kill them.


Scott Summers and Jean Grey sat in a quiet room. Scott's thumb repeatedly pressed the buttons on the remote, flipping through each channel trying to find something good to watch. Jean watched the tv shows flying by. Her head resting on Scott's shoulder. Her right hand on his chest and her left hand next to his thigh. Her legs and feet lay on the couch, one rubbing the other, as Scott's other hand rubbed gentle circles on her shoulder. She felt content. She felt at home.

"Would you like anything to eat?" Jean asked, looking up at Scott as soon as he found the right channel, showing an old horror movie.

"How about some popcorn?" Scott answered, gently pressing his lips against her forehead.

Jean slid off the couch and stode into the kitchen to get some popcorn. I

She put the brown paper bag of kernels into the microwave, turned it to two minutes and waited patiently until every kernel popped. She looked out of the window, wondering what the other X-Men were doing on their mission. Were they safe? Who was it that they were fighting? How strong was the enemy? Who would win? Who wouldn't win? Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden ding. She opened the microwave, carefully took out the bag, opened it, poured it in a bowl and threw the bag away.

Scott and Jean were now sat back on the couch in their original positions, but this time with a bowl of popcorn between them. Scott eventually reached his right hand over to grab a handful, as Jean shoved it in her mouth one at a time. The movie they were watching started getting intense. A giant space creature, no arms, no face, just one big giant blob was destroying an entire city. A young couple locked themselves up in an empty room as the door began to chip away, bending to the giant blob's weight. The young man told his girlfriend to go to the corner as he grabbed a knife from the table. The shattered open. The blob creature made it's way towards the man. The man waved the knife at the creature, but it didn't help. The creature ate him whole. The woman screamed, watching the horrid creature swallow up her lover, and then it started moving closer and closer and closer... "AHHH!"

Popcorn flew everywhere. Jean's arms wrapped around Scott's torso as he laughed at the sight on Jean's face.

"Oh man, you should have seen your face babe!" Scott laughed hysterically.

"Shut up!" Jean laughed, slapping Scott in the arm playfully.

"I'm sorry." Scott apologized, his laughter slowing "You just look so cute when your scared."

Appreciating the compliment Jean kissed Scott on the lips. Scott leaned over Jean a little, pressing his lips harder against hers. Their bodies heated with passion. Jean's left leg moved up as Scott's fingers danced on the fabric of her knee high socks. The two were locked tightly together in a loving embrace. Ignoring the mess on the floor and the noise on the tv they continued their make out session for a couple of minutes.

After about half an hour Scott laid flat on his back with Jean laying on top of him. Her head laying on his chest. His wrapped around her gorgeous body.

"I love you Scott." Jean whispered, looking up at the man she loves and always will.

"I love you Jean." Scott whispered, loosening his grip on her and brushing the hair from her face to look at her beautiful brown eyes.

Jean smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek, scooting herself up to do so. Her head now laid next to his neck. His left hand stroked the back of her long red hair. They were in love. And no one could ever tear them apart.

BOOM! BOOM!

Scott and Jean shot up from the couch as the X Mansion shook under their feet. They looked around where the noise was coming from, but they didn't know what was causing it? Was it a Juggernaut? A sentinel? Did Apocalypse suddenly return? Scott and Jean fixed their eyes towards the television. The crashing sounded like it was coming from behind the wall.

BOOM!

An enormous hand punched through the wall, bringing part of the ceiling down onto the television. It was none other than Scott and Jean's worst enemy, Blob.

Blob had always lusted Jean's wonderful body. He tried to ask her out once before, but Jean turned him down because she was already with Scott. This made Blob jealous and angry. He didn't want anyone else to have Jean, he wanted her all for himself and he didn't care who he had to go through to get her.

Scott grabbed Jean's and ran with her through halls as Blob charged after them. They got to the stairs leading up to the second floor, but Blob was able to grab Jean's ankle and pull her towards him. Scott tried pulling Jean away from the crazed, drooling maniac. Jean screamed when she saw Blob hovering over top of her.

"SCOTT!" she yelled just before a red beam shot by, hitting Blob right in his eye.

Jean quickly got back up and followed Scott upstairs to her bedroom.

"What do we do now?" Jean asked, scared.

"Go to the corner. I have an idea." Scott said, hoping his idea would work.

After a couple of minutes, Jean and Scott were in position. Blob bent the door with all of his might. He crashed through and stood before Scott with his hand on the side of his lifted his arms high over his head, but suddenly stopped. Jean used her power to paralyze the monster so Scott can get rid of this nuisance once and for all.

"Time to end this." Scott flipped his visor open, the beam hitting Blob's other eye, blinding him completely.

Jean jumped out of the way, as Blob stumbled back out of the door, towards one of the windows. Lightning crashed outside as the glass gave in to his weight, causing to fall from the second floor and down to the ground below in a bloody mess.

"That was close." Jean sighed, walking towards Scott.

"Not close enough." Scott smiled, pulling Jean closer and kissing her luscious lips.

The two held one another as the storm subsided. Rain fell on the bloody corpse outside the mansion. It's eyes shooting back open. He wasn't going down that easily.

The End?


End file.
